What If
by OrlandoFandom
Summary: What If Harry is in Slytherin??? What horrors will Draco and him put on Professor Snape. Snape has blonde hair, Harry and Draco are in trouble. But there is a plot behind it all. ^_^


What If   
  
By: OrlandoFandom  
  
Author's Note: This fic is really messed up. Ok, here's the storyline, Harry ends up in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor... But Ron and Hermione are still his friends, Draco is his kinda friend, they are friends but they are competitive. I don't own Harry Potter. Uh, J.K.   
  
Rowling is rich, I'm making no money. No flaming, please. Let's make a happy nonflaming environment for me and other fic writers everywhere. ^_^ *_* ~_~ `_`   
  
Draco Malfoy sighed as Professor Snape and his best friend Harry Potter got into another fight. He wondered how Harry even got into Slytherin, he got along with several Gryffindors and got into lots of vocal fights with Snape, the head of the Slytherin house.  
  
"I can hang out with whomever I what!" Harry yelled to Snape in the Slytherin common room, Snape had told Harry not to hang out with Ron and Hermione because the Slytherins didn't like it and Harry wasn't gonna stand for it. Draco sighed again as he laid on the couch listening to the conversion...yelling match.   
  
"Listen here, Potter. You're a Slytherin start acting like it!" he snapped.   
  
"No, you listen here, I have a right to be friends with whoever I want and nothing you say can will change my mind!"   
  
This first year was very interesting if you were in Slytherin you heard a Potter vs. Snape fight everyday... Harry stormed out the Slytherin door and made his way down the hallway. "If you'll excuse me..." Draco started and ran after Harry. "Potter, wait!" he whined, losing his breath.   
  
"What!" Harry snapped as he stopped.   
  
"You know, Potter, I didn't know how to run till after I met you..." he said as he breathed very deeply.  
  
"Whose spoiled brat problem is that?" he answered sharply and hatefully. Harry looked at Draco who looked very hurt by this statement.  
  
"I...Draco I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok Potter!" Draco grinned. That's what Harry like most about Draco, he'd forget Harry faults in a second and he smiled great. He would give Harry and only Harry a big optimistic smile. After a pause of silence Draco spoke up "So Harry, Are Ron and Hermione waiting for you in the library?" Harry gasped, he'd forgotten. "You'd better get going..." Draco smiled. "I'll hold Snape off for ya."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well telling him your in the wrong place 20 times, how else?"  
  
"Draco, your a piece of work, you know that." Harry smiled. "See ya at dinner!" Harry ran off. Draco sighed to himself as he watched Harry run off, he cared about Harry alot he was a really good friend to Draco but in his heart he knew that Ron and Hermione were Harry's favorites. Oh well.   
  
Harry entered the library to see Ron and Hermione already talking about what they were finding out about the Stone.   
  
"Hey, Ron, Hermione, sorry I'm late." he muttered sitting next to Hermione and across from Ron.   
  
"Hi, Harry."   
  
"Hi, me and Ron were talking..." Hermione started, "Well we think that..." Ron cut her off abruptly, "Not we, Hermione here was some bloody idea that somebody turned back time to put you in Slytherin..."  
  
"It makes perfect sense, "she continued, "Someone who wanted you away from the truth and closer to danger."  
  
"But how can someone turn back time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Easy a time turner, but you can only get one from the ministry. So I think it's...Malfoy..."  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!" Harry jumped up.  
  
"Harry, sit down and listen." Harry obeyed but he had an unhappy look painted on his face.   
  
"Draco's dad has a lot of power and Draco's in Slytherin." she restarted but was interrupted again.   
  
"Draco is my friend and he wouldn't do that..."  
  
"But he wasn't your friend before." Ron added, "And the first time you met you hated each other, maybe he's pretending to be..."  
  
Before Ron could finished Harry had gotten a death glare on his face. He thought about it really hard, after everything Draco and him had been threw his year, the jokes they played, the trouble they got into, there is no way.   
  
"POTTER!"  
  
Harry looked up to see Draco running towards him than hiding by Hermione.   
  
"Harry, we've got to hide!"   
  
"Why?" Harry asked very confused.   
  
"Well, remember that stuff we put in Snape's hair stuff.." Harry nodded, " Well, let's say he's not happy about it."  
  
"Potter! Malfoy!"  
  
Harry looked at Snape who had entered the library, well the stuff they put in Snape hair stuff...let's just say Professor Snape hair looked really blonde....  
  
"YOU TWO!" Snape looked ready to explode.  
  
"Who votes we run for it?" Draco whispered.   
  
"Me?" Harry sighed. Before Snape said anything else expect."you..YOu..YOU." They ran for it.  
  
"Potter! Malfoy! COME BACK ME THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
Hermione and Ron sighed together, "I think Draco gets Harry into way to much trouble.."  
  
"You know what's sadder." Ron started.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Harry comes up with it all." The two sighed again as the yelling continued in the hallway.   
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad.." Draco grinned. As he laid in the bed next to Harry.  
  
Harry didn't look so happy, " Wasn't so bad! We got yelled at by Snape, taken to Dumbeldore office, got yelled at again and got six weeks of detenion! Again tell me what are you so happy about!"  
  
"Seeing Snape's hair blonde.."  
  
The two looked at each other and laughed.   
  
"That was pretty good, wasn't it." Harry smiled.   
  
"You know what Potter, I'm glad your in Slytherin, it would be pretty boring without you."   
  
"Thanks, Drac....Draco, do you mind, me being friends with Hermione and Ron and all." Harry asked.   
  
"No, not really. I've got nothing against them except they're Gryffindors but that's it." Draco smiled again, " Anyway Potter, lets get some sleep, flying lesson tomorrow." he muttered turning the lights out.   
  
"Night, Potter."  
  
"Night, Malfoy."  
  
End of Part One. What did your think? 


End file.
